Izaya's Ootoro Obsession
by Jimmie Mazza
Summary: Izaya was trying to have a nromal day when he spotted a game in the arcade he just so happened to be in called 'Sushi Crane'. In it, Izaya sees an ootoro plushie and decides it has to be his. Shizuo x Izaya. Two parts
1. Chapter 1

The claw lowered slowly into the pile of sushi plushies. There were all different types of sushi. However, the claw landed perfectly on the ootoro plush. It closed around the stuffed sushi as the person playing began chanting, "Come on, come on, come on!"

Slip. The Ootoro didn't even move as the claw easily slipped off of it and shakily went back to the top."No!" Screamed the young, black haired man. "I was so close!"

The crane moved to the opening where plushies were dropped through for the winners. The claw opened to release a nonexistent prize.

"Fuck! I almost had it that time!" Izaya yelled as he banged his fists against the game. He pulled his wallet out and opened it to find he was again out of money. "Aargh!"

The informant grumbled as he left his precious game and walked over to the ATM to retrieve more money so he could continue playing. He walked to the front of the arcade where there were ATMs on both sides of the entrance. There were loud noises coming from all around. Laughing and yelling could be heard throughout the entire arcade. It was a Saturday afternoon, so naturally, quite a few kids and teens were there. However, the information broker heard none of the noise, he was completely focused on winning that sushi plush.

It all began when Izaya walked into the arcade to do his favorite activity: watch his beloved humans. Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly noticed something that grabbed his attention. It was a game with a big, lit up sign that read 'SUSHI CRANE'. Out of curiosity he walked up to the game to see exactly what it was and what he saw almost made his jaw drop. Right there in front of his very eyes was an ootoro plushie and in that moment he knew it had to be his. Thus, the obsession began.

Three hours and 5,000 yen later, he had only won a sushi roll which he threw on the ground and ended up being picked up earlier by a little boy. Even his work didn't stop him from playing. Shiki called him earlier and after he didn't answer called again and again, each time the calls becoming closer together. The informant became extremely annoyed and threw his phone on the ground and smashed it with hist foot while laughing, which truthfully, served to relieve quite a bit of pent up stress and frustration at the game.

The ATM dispensed Izaya's cash and he grabbed it before proceeding through the arcade back to his game. What he saw upon returning though, completely horrified him. The ootoro plushie was gone.

"NO! How could it be gone!? It-it can't be! I was hardly gone a minute!" Izaya yelled as he was on the brink of tears. After all, he worked so hard for that and he deserved it.

Izaya sighed in defeat and put his head down in disappointment as he walked away and left the arcade. He walked slowly back to his apartment in Shinjuku. Unbeknownst to him however, someone had been watching him the entire time.

Shizuo stood outside the arcade with his sunglasses on. In his mouth he had a cigarette and in his left hand he held a plushie. To be exact, an _ootoro_ plushie. He took the cancer stick out of his mouth and dropped it on the ground before smashing it under his foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo sighed as he stood outside the apartment of his greatest enemy, Izaya Orihara. "This is stupid..."

The ex-bartender gently set the ootoro plushie on the ground outside Izaya's apartment. He reluctantly rang the doorbell and accidentally pressed it too hard, causing it to break. Shizuo quick ran to the stairs and disappeared.

Inside the apartment, Izaya heard the doorbell ring and slowly sulked his way over to the front door.

Izaya opened the door and sighed, "Who is it? Huh?" The informant was surprised when no one was at the door. "Ugh! Stupid brats!" He assumed it was just some neighborhood kids pulling a prank.

Izaya was about to close the door when he noticed something on the ground. He almost started crying at what he saw. The ootoro plushie was right there on his doorstep! "This... This is..."

The informant's eyes filled with tears as he picked the plushie up and held it to his chest. "Yes!" He shouted in excitement as he jumped up and down.

Then a thought came to him. Who got him this? A stalker? Or perhaps a secret admirer of sorts? Izaya looked around for some kind of note saying who it was from and checked the plushie for some kind of explosives just in case it was a trick. He came up with nothing. No explosives, no poison, and no note.

Then he saw something that disturbed him quite a bit: his doorbell was broken. "Ah no, it couldn't be. That's just not possible... Right?"

The information broker tried to deny the truth but the evidence was too compelling. Izaya looked at the ootoro plushie in his hands and a pink tint formed on his cheeks.

"Thanks Shizu-chan."


End file.
